Alchemy
At the most basic, Alchemy is the process by which anyone who mixes substances together in a liquid form to create a wanted effect. Alchemy takes a fair amount of intelligence from the creator, as well as time and materals. It can also cost a lot. Not all alchemists are spellcasters, but many are, as spellcasting ability is needed to make magical potions. Alchemy's Evolution During the time of the Great Silence, Alchemy was seen as the only remedy or cure left to the humans of Arland. The Gnomes taught humans the ability to distill essences from plant and root and the Elves taught them to brew elixirs to balm the ills and soothe the pains left in the wake of the failure of all clerical magic. It was the Halflings who taught the humans how to use what already existed in nature as remedies and cures. Alchemy, during this time, became specialized into various professions with each exploring and perfecting various formulae relevant to their own speciality. *Apothecary: Those specializing in advanced, medical-based Alchemy. Often creating Brews and Compounds. *Herbalist; Those specializing in teas, extracts and general Brews . *Alchemist: A generalist who focuses on common-use, household alchemical concoctions. Many Novice and Apprentice Alchemists who stop their training are generally qualified to fill this role. *Arcanemist : Those specializing in creation arcane potions which empower the drinker with spell-like abilities for a short time. Sub-Skills The various disciplines of Alchemy *Potions (for spell-like effects) *Brews (for medicines and cures) *Compounds (for useful and sometimes dangerous mixtures) *Dark Alchemy Formulae Difficulties range from: ''Amateur Formulae: Amateur Alchemical Formulae usually only require 1-2 ingredients. Normally the skill required to create these items is simply the knowledge that the material is alchemically useful. The collection of such materials often requires simple alchemical tools such as a Stirge Needle. OFten these materials are collected raw and not processed. Alchemy/Amateur Novice Formulae: Novice Alchemical Formulae usually only require 3-5 Ingredients using simple procedures or a smaller number of ingredients using a more advanced procedure. Often, novice level formula require distilling the substance into a more pure form in the creation of oils and such often using an Alembic . Alchemy/Novice Apprentice Formulae: Apprentice Alchemical Formulae usually only require around a half-dozen ingredients using simple procedures or a smaller number of ingredients using a more advanced procedure. Often, apprentice level formula require combining previously distilled materials into useful compounds. Alchemy/Apprentice Journeyman Formulae: Journeyman Alchemical Formulae usually requires a dozen or so Ingredients using a number of advanced procedures and a number of alchemical tools. It is at this stage that a true Alchemical Lab is required as many steps in the preparation of such formulae must have exacting standards. Alchemy/Journeyman Master Formulae: Master Alchemical Formulae usually requires dozens or so Ingredients using a number of advanced procedures and a number of alchemical tools. It is at this stage that an advanced Alchemical Lab is required as many steps in the preparation of such formulae must have exacting standards. Alchemy/Master Materials The materials used in alchemy (and Dark alchemy) vary as much as the glass containers they are stored in. Almost everything, from plants, animals, rocks, trees and the like can be used somewhere by someone. It is for this reason that the trade in alchemical materials has been such a driving force within the human and gnomish economy for centuries. 'Common Alchemical Materials Include' (Use Fauna/Apothecary or Flora/Apothecary) for materials used by this profession. 'Common Dark Alchemical Materials Include''' Material/Dark Alchemy See also *Dark Alchemy *Gear *Alchemical Gear Category:Profession Category:Profession/Alchemy Category:Alchemy Category:Technology